


First Kiss | A KenHina Short Story

by misguided_joy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: "I'm glad it was you, Shoyo..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

It was late after a practice game and nobody had any more strength left to play another round of volleyball, but neither team wanted to say goodbye just yet. 

"Why don't we play a calmer game?" Suggested Suga.

"Like what?" Asked Kuroo.

"Not sure. Anybody got any ideas?" 

"How about never have I ever?" Yamaguchi chimed in.

Everybody liked the idea so they cleaned up the court. A few people ended up having to leave during the time of Kenma and Suga grabbing cups and filling them with juice. Once everybody was seated on the gym floor it was time to start. From the team, Nekoma was Kuroo, Kenma, and Lev. From the team, Karasuno was Noya, Yamaguchi, Tsukki, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Suga.

"Alright! I'll start." Noya said with a devilish smile on his face. He was ready to unveil some secrets.

.

.

**_"Never have I ever..."_ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Tanaka! You seriously chugged an entire carton of milk for a dare?!" Hinata laughed at his teammate.

"Maybe? It was one time ok! You just had to bring that up didn't you Noya?!" Tanaka let out a huff.

"It's how you win the game, my friend," Noya smirked.

Everybody excluding Kenma chuckled at that. It was now Lev's turn.

"Hmm. Never have I ever had my first kiss!" 

To nobody's surprise, Suga and Kuroo took a sip of their drinks. It kind of surprised everybody when Noya and Tanaka sipped their drinks but their first kisses were probably from drunk girls trying too hard to loosen up. Tsukki drank, as well as Kageyama.

"Woah. You two kissed somebody? That's weird!" Tanaka snickered.

"It was just experimenting you dumbass!" Kageyama groaned.

"Oh please. What? Did you kiss each other then?" Noya rolled his eyes.

"What if we did?"

"Kageyama!" Tsukki growled. "Not another word."

Suga sighed. "Ok, so the people who haven't had their first kiss yet are Hinata, Kenma, Yamaguchi and Lev?"

"Pretty much." Kuroo shrugged.

Suga smiled. "It'll happen one day! Don't rush it, you guys."

Hinata laughed and nodded his head. "Ok! My turn."

.

.

**_"Hey um... Shoyo?"_ **


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally time for the Nekoma boys to go back to their hotel. Nekoma was leaving early in the morning and wouldn't see Karasuno for awhile. As goodbyes were being said, Kenma walked over to Hinata and pulled him to the side of the building to talk in private.

"What's up Kenma?" Hinata asked.

"Remember when Lev brought up first kisses?" Kenma whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Neither have I-"

"Let me finish..." Kenma looked at Hinata sharply.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"K-Kenma?" Hinata stuttered.

Kenma closed the gap with ease, brushing his lips against Shoyo's. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't harsh. It felt just right to both of them. Kenma slowly pulled away and swept a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"However, now I can say I have. And honestly-"

.

.

**_"I'm glad it was you Shoyo..."_ **


End file.
